Portable computer devices having a pressure or “touch” sensitive screen are well-known wherein a stylus is applied to the touch screen for inputting data and operating the computer device in general, as explained by Loh, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,198, “Computer device,” which is incorporated herein by reference for all it discloses and teaches. A Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) is one example of such a computer device having a touch sensitive screen. Present generation cellular telephones are another example. Other examples include a pocket personal computer (pocket PC), a mobile presentation system (MPS) player, and a MP3 player. Yet other examples are also well-known.
Touch sensitive screens are known to include a glass substrate with a resistive coating on surface thereof, an edge electrode pattern, and a wiring harness connected to control circuitry that detects where on the screen surface a touch occurs by a user's finger or a stylus. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,198,539; 4,293,734; 4,371,746 and 6,406,758 are incorporated herein by this reference as background information regarding touch screen technology.
FIG. 1 illustrates by example and without limitation one portable computer device 1 commonly referred to as a “notebook” or “notepad” and embodying touch screen technology as well as traditional switch keys. For example, the device 1 includes a generally rectangular housing or casing 2 with a pressure- or touch-sensitive display screen 3 provided on a top or operating surface 4. The casing 2 may include a key pad 5 having one or more traditional switch keys 6 which are connected to an electronic circuit (not shown). Different front, rear and side surfaces 7, 8 and 9 of the casing 2 may include one or more control surfaces, for example a power ON-OFF key 10, as well as a battery charger jack 11, and/or a audio head-phone output jack 12. Portable computer devices 1 are also known to include a hard wire interface jacks 13, such as a serial or parallel input/output (I/O) port or more modern USB I/O port. Indicators 14 such as one or more light emitting diode (LED) may be provided on the operating surface 4 for indicating the status of particular operations of the device 1. Additionally, a slot 15 or other storage chamber may be provided for holding a stylus 16 of the type typically used for operating the touch screen 3. One or more corners 17 and upper and lower edges 18, 19 of the casing 2 may be rounded for aesthetic appeal and comfort of the user.
FIG. 2 illustrates by example and without limitation another portable computer device 20 also commonly referred to as a “notebook” or “notepad” and also embodying touch screen technology as well as traditional switch keys. For example, the device 20 includes another generally rectangular housing or casing 22 with another pressure- or touch-sensitive display screen 23 provided on a top or operating surface 24. The casing 2 may include a keyboard 25 having a traditional array of switch keys 26 which are connected to an electronic circuit (not shown). Different front, rear and side surfaces 27, 28 and 29 of the casing 22 may include one or more control surfaces, for example the power ON-OFF key 10, as well as the battery charger jack 11, and/or the audio head-phone output jack 12. The portable computer device 20 may also include a CD or DVD drawer-type disc drive 31 for inputting pre-formatted data, or saving large amounts of data. One or more of the hard wire interface jacks 13, such as a serial or parallel input/output (I/O) port or more modern USB I/O port, may also be provided. The indicators 14 such as one or more light emitting diode (LED) may be provided on the operating surface 24 for indicating the status of particular operations of the device 20. Additionally, many such portable computer devices 20 include a mechanism for manipulating the cursor, commonly referred to a “cursor control” which is provided by example and without limitation as a toggle switch 33 frequently positioned above the center of the keyboard 25 below the touch screen 23, or alternatively as a pressure- or touch-sensitive “touch” pad 35 often positioned to one side of the keyboard 25.
The device 20 may also have a built-in microphone or speaker may be emplaced behind a grille 36 in, for example, the front surface 7 of the casing 22. The slot 15 or other storage mechanism may be provided for holding the stylus 16 of the type typically used for operating the touch screen 23. Also, one or more comers 37 and upper and lower edges 38, 39 of the casing 22 may be rounded for aesthetic appeal and comfort of the user.
As disclosed by Tsumura, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,990,874, “Protective cover for a portable apparatus touch panel,” which is incorporated in it entirety herein by reference, touch sensitive screens are now widely used in portable computer devices for simplifying complicated functional operations and data input. However, as also disclosed by Tsumura, et al., a problem with such touch sensitive screens is that, although the touch sensitive screens is conveniently easy to input data, it is easily influenced by external pressure, electrostatic noise, etcetera, when the device is carried because the touch screen has such a structure that its display screen is directly touched with a pen. It is therefore necessary to provide protection for the touch sensitive screen.
Generally, three types of protection are provided for the touch sensitive screen: a lid or cover that overlays the touch screen, a coating applied directly to the touch screen, and a protective box that includes a flexible membrane that permits application of the stylus to the touch screen for inputting data and operating the computer device in general.
Loh, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,295,198, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses one touch screen device having a movable protective cover. As taught by Loh, et al., the computer device has a casing which accommodates an electronic circuit and a touch screen. A protective cover is movably arranged on the casing for selectively covering and uncovering at least the touch screen. The protective cover of Loh, et al. includes a compartment in which the stylus is removably stored.
Iwata, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,646,649, “Portable information terminal,” which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference, discloses another touch screen device having a movable touch screen device having a movable protective cover. As taught by Iwata, et al., the portable device includes an opening and closing protective cover over the surface of the pressure-sensitive touch screen. An operating button is provided in the cover against the surface of the touch screen in specific areas that correspond to major function entry or data entry points on the touch screen that permit the user to enter major functions or data into the device while the lid is closed to protect the pressure-sensitive touch screen. The protective cover is opened to enter other functions or data not available through the operating buttons.
Tyneski, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,054, “Communication device having a movable front cover for exposing a touch sensitive display,” which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference, discloses another portable device having a pressure-sensitive touch screen which a moveable hinged cover. In a closed position the cover has a quantity of pressure surfaces located on an inner surface adjacent to the touch screen, with each of the pressure surfaces positioned corresponding to respective activation area of the touch screen. A quantity of keys are positioned on an outer surface of the cover corresponding to the pressure surfaces on the inner surface of the cover. When the cover is closed to protect the pressure-sensitive touch screen, data may be input to the device by applying pressure to the keys on the outer surface of the cover, which in turn applies pressure to the corresponding activation areas of the touch screen for transferring specific data to the device.
Tsumura, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,990,874, “Protective cover for a portable apparatus touch panel,” which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a portable device having a transparent and flexible protective lid which openably and closably covers a touch pad which also serves as a display screen. The lid has a U-shaped slit portion formed therein and has a protrusion on a surface of the U-shaped slit portion facing the touch panel. When the protective lid is closed, the slit portion may be pushed down to actuate the touch panel in the activation area corresponding to the protrusion on the surface of the slit portion. When the protective lid is open, the touch panel may be directly actuated using the stylus.
Bottari, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,758, “Method of applying a protective coating to a touch screen panel,” which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference, discloses a method of applying a protective coating to a touch screen panel used in a portable computer device. As taught by Bottari, et al., a coating material which cures at an elevated temperature is applied to at least one surface of a touch screen panel. The panel is then heated to a temperature to fully cure the coating material.
Richter, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,842,171, “Touch panel having edge electrodes extending through a protective coating,” which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference, discloses another method of manufacturing a touch screen panel, including applying a resistive coating to one surface of an insulative substrate, applying an insulative protective coating to the resistive coating, depositing a conductive edge electrode pattern including a plurality of edge electrodes on the protective coating, and firing the panel until the edge electrodes etch through the protective coating and make electrical contact with the resistive coating.
Richardson in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,646,864 and 6,995,976, both “Protective case for touch screen device,” which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference, discloses a protective case for an electronic device that has a pressure-sensitive touch screen. The device is enclosed in the protective case with the touch screen adjacent to a window in the cover of the case. A membrane is fitted into the window adjacent to the touch screen, which protects the touch screen. The membrane is a thin flexibly resilient and optically transparent plastic material that is adapted to the specific contour and profile of the electronic device and allows the user to apply pressure to the touch screen using the stylus through the membrane.